The Sun and Sky
by a-perfect-melody
Summary: They're the couple who can do anything, the couple who is invincible and immortal against all odds. But what happens when the invincible and the immortal fall and the sun and the sky tumble into the sea?


**The Sun and Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and accept no credit for it.**

* * *

Nothing can stop the couple who have risen above everything else.

She's nineteen and he's just a few months younger; she's spectacular and he's incredible and together they are a supernova, a blinding universe of spells and potions and bravery and Gryffindors and together they are James and Lily, loving, laughing, _living_.

She loves to dance and he hasn't a clue so she teaches him, the two of them twirling across the headquarters of the Order to an imaginary song, upsetting McGonagall's cup of coffee and knocking over a table full of plans but everybody loves them for it because they're James and Lily and they're the glue keeping everyone together.

* * *

There's an attack on a Muggle supermarket on a dusty, hot August evening and, of course, James and Lily are the first to apparate to the scene, followed closely by Padfoot and Moony, and the couple are so relaxed, so cheerful that Sirius really doesn't know where they get it from sometimes. Lily's fighting a Death Eater one on one and James has a whole cluster imposing down upon him but there's still a smile on her lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

"What- do you- want for- tea, Evans?" James calls over his shoulder, sending a cutting curse the way of the tallest Death Eater, who had been about to hex Lily. Lily looks up and lazily deflects an incoming spell headed straight for James' chest.

"I think we've still got some pasta left," she calls back, flicking her wand in the direction of the Death Eater she's battling. "Hey, Sirius, Remus, you guys want dinner later?"

Sirius is too busy dodging the killing curse his cousin Bellatrix has sent his way to reply and Remus' duel has taken him beyond sight behind an old skip but Lily doesn't seem to mind about an answer. She and James end up back to back, six Death Eaters advancing upon them but James merely grins.

"Six divided by two, remind me what that is again, Lils?"

"I think that means three each, James," Lily replies and raises her wand. "Good, I like a challenge."

"Hey Evans?" James says, almost as if it were an afterthought. "Wanna get married some time?"

"Why not?" Lily shrugs, stupefying one of her targeted Death Eaters. "Should be a laugh, Potter."

"Excellent," James says and dodges the cruciatus curse. "Wanna bet I can petrify more Death Eaters than you?"

"Oh, you're on, James." Lily says and the two of them spilt, laughing, running, jumping in the orange glow of the sunset. Sirius thinks that they have never looked more invincible.

* * *

She is the sun and he is the sky and the two of them have never worked more perfectly, kissing before battle and hugging afterwards and organising picnics and bringing coffee and still finding time to cook dinner every evening and it's only once that the Order has ever seen them break; James when the letter bringing news of his parents' death arrives and Lily when she hears of the slaughter of her best friend.

There's a few months when everything is dark and there's no Lily smiling and dancing and no James grinning and cracking jokes and no Moony or Padfoot making everybody laugh and everything just seems so grey and defeat is looming on the horizon like a ship docking in a bay- and then James and Lily and Sirius and Remus are back and Lily's smiling again and James is joking and Moony and Padfoot are making everybody laugh and it's only a few days before Lily tells everyone that she's pregnant.

They're invincible, everlasting, immortalised in the golden glow of the sun and they're James and Lily, _JamesandLily, JamesandLily_ , and fighting to their last breath, coming home bruised, broken and bleeding and fixing themselves up before falling into bed and laughing, loving, living because life is wonderful again.

It doesn't take long for James to ban Lily from fighting in the Order in case she puts the baby in danger but of course she doesn't listen because she's Lily Evans Potter and nobody can say that James isn't pleased when she shows up for battle, her long red hair dancing in the wind and her green eyes glittering with a fierce determination.

* * *

They're the couple who can do anything, the couple who is invincible and immortal against all odds.

But what happens when the invincible and the immortal fall and the sun and the sky tumble into the sea?

* * *

It's lonely in the Order without them. No James, no Lily, no more organised picnics and coffee in the mornings and improvised dances across the hallways- only a small boy who cries for his mother and reaches out a hand for his dad and nobody knows what to say to this poor orphan baby who has just lost everything he's ever known.

Padfoot is arrested and nobody can believe that Sirius was the traitor, James' best friend, Harry's godfather, Lily's brother in everything but name but Wormy is dead and so are thirteen Muggles and someone has to have been responsible. Moony doesn't show up for meetings anymore and it hits everybody hard when they realise that he is the last one left, the last reminder of a school-boy group from long ago.

Voldemort is gone but at the price of a world with no James and no Lily and a parentless Harry with a scar on his forehead- and Sirius wonders dimly from his cell in Azkaban if it was really worth it, the downfall of the wicked wizard in exchange for the lives of two of the best friends this universe had to offer.

She was sun and he was the sky and together they were invincible like nothing this world has ever seen before but now the sea has devoured everything they ever were and miles away, a small Harry shifts in his blanket, not knowing that there is no more Mum and no more Dad and no more funny magic tricks and no more dancing and no more Lily and no more James.

And the world is far more worse off for it.

* * *

 **So here is another attempt at an angsty fic.**

 **I do have a much happier, fluffy Jily piece in the works but I'm afraid I have a weakness for both reading and writing angsty fics so you can expect more of this sort of stuff.**

 **Anyway, any questions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. Again, thank you for reading! Xx**


End file.
